


The Last Spark

by colobonema



Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Gen, Grief, Pre-Canon, Supernatural Elements, The Lifestream (Compilation of FFVII)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24953887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colobonema/pseuds/colobonema
Summary: She always felt the moment a soul joined the Lifestream, but this one was different. Aerith and Zack one-shot, immediately prior to the (OG) game.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	The Last Spark

Disclaimer: I make no claim whatsoever to the characters or world of Final Fantasy VII, which is the property of Squaresoft/Square Enix.

**The Last Spark**

* * *

Aerith always knew, when it happened. When someone's soul slipped away, and joined the Lifestream.

Since she was a tiny child, she had learned to filter it out. It would drive her to distraction otherwise. Every second of every day, someone, somewhere, breathed their last, and the planet welcomed their spirit, a single drop joining a thundering rush of life, love and pure energy.

She felt it more keenly, though, when the person was connected to her in some way. A man she'd passed in the dirty streets of Wall Market once. An old, nearly blind lady in Sector 3 who had liked white lilies; never buying any other flower from Aerith's basket. Aerith had even known, as a little girl, when her foster mother's husband had been killed in action, a man she had never met. But Elmyra had loved him, and Aerith loved Elmyra.

And love connects. Always.

It was love that connected to her now, bringing the latest passage of one very familiar soul crashing into Aerith's heart, and she staggered backwards under the weight, her basket dropping to the ground.

_Oh, Zack. Not you. Not so soon. And with so much pain._

She knelt and gathered the flowers, fingers trembling. His pain reached her, overwhelming her, her every nerve tingling with it. Zack... He didn't deserve to go like that. Everyone, every single lifetime had its limit, and returning to the planet was a blessing, she knew that, but... It wasn't right for him to go like that.

She hoisted the basket under her elbow, and quickened her pace towards the place where she could commune with the Lifestream. The grate in the huge Mako pipe that ran along the far wall of Sector 8. There was still a chance, maybe. Still a fragment of him.

* * *

She knelt, and loosened the edge of the grate with her fingers, the green glow beneath seeping out and enveloping her fingertips. This was Aerith's place. No-one else knew of it, she was certain of that. Even if they did, only another Ancient could see into the Lifestream as she could. To a regular slum-dweller, or even a Shinra engineer, it was nothing more than a leaky pipe.

Aerith closed her eyes, and searched for him. She reached and pushed through the great currents, the swirling sparks of a million souls, fused and running with gleeful abundance as one great being. She felt that yearning, the pull that was always there, for the day when she would join the Lifestream herself, and know the joy of being part of the planet once more. She blinked and shook her head. No. Not yet. For now, it was her role to be a piece of Gaia's spirit confined to the body of a young woman in a dark and dirty city.

_Zack_ , she called. _I want to see you._

There was the smallest remnant of him left, confused, battered and bruised. She felt him turn, and look at her.

_Aerith? Did you die too?_

_No. Not yet._

_I don't understand._

She smiled. _You will soon. You'll know everything soon, Zack. Everything that's ever been known, and the greatest happiness. Don't be afraid._

He cocked his head at her. _Hey. I'm never afraid. Thought you knew me better than that._

Aerith felt herself laughing, a relief welling up alongside the pain of knowing that these were his last seconds as Zack, before he became a part of the whole. Of course he wasn't afraid. Even death would be an adventure for Zack; of course it would.

_I know. You're fearless. I just... I wanted to be there when you go. I didn't want you to feel alone._

_Thanks._ He turned again, facing the tumbling streams of green and white that shimmered in great arcs, shooting back and forth. _Always thought there'd be more time, I guess. Thought I'd be able to come back to you._

_I'm sorry it... wasn't to be. I wanted it, too. And Zack... I'm sorry you suffered so much._

Still with his back to her, his broad shoulders rose and fell in a shrug. _I dunno. It was pretty quick, in the end. I've had worse._ He chuckled at the impossibility of that statement. _Well, figuratively speaking._

He was translucent now, almost ready to join those perfect lights, and Aerith's heart longed to go with him. She reached a hand as far into the grate as she dared, the Lifestream embracing her, the glow swallowing her wrist.

_I loved you._

Zack looked at her over his shoulder, a sardonic grin on his face. _Past tense already, huh? That burns, babe._

_No. You're not the past. I'll be with you again. Just not yet._

_I'll hold you to that._ His grin faded, his piercing blue eyes suddenly serious. _Listen, Aerith. There's someone... he might find you. Or you might find him. He'll need looking after. He's in a bad way._

Aerith nodded. _Okay. How will I know him?_

_He'll have my sword._ Zack's face was a pale shadow now, only the gleam of his eyes clearly visible against the Lifestream, and she swallowed, waiting for the end to come.

_So..._ Those eyes blinked, one last time. _So long for now, I guess, Aerith._

_So long, my love._ She said it with all her warmth, and she thought he smiled as he melted away.

The last spark of his eyes dispersed, and became a hundred droplets of pure life, embraced by the millions upon millions of souls that surrounded him, and Aerith felt tears trickle down her cheeks as she watched Zack Fair become everything that ever was, and would ever be. He was whole, he was perfect, and now it was her that was only a fragment. Incomplete.

Aerith slowly pulled out her hand, refastened the grate and wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand. She picked up her basket, straightened and cast her eyes to the steel sky, the huge metal plate above Sector 8.

Zack had given her a job to do, and she would do it. There was someone out there who needed her help, and she would find him.

The glint of Zack's sword would catch her eye, and after that... the unknown. An adventure, perhaps.

She smiled to herself, and nodded. _I'll be with you again._

_Just not yet._

Aerith walked away into the night, and outside Midgar the sun set over the cliffs where someone, a very broken and lost someone, crawled on his arms towards the city. He might not know it, but he was coming to find her, and the burnt gold of the fading sun glinted off the great sword that was strapped to his back.


End file.
